playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Randy Cunningham (Animation All-Stars)
' randy cunnungham' is a character created by titmouse Inc.. he appears as one of DLC playable characters for PlayStation All-Stars fanfiction ryale, taking he appearance Biography I am the Ninja, I am Randy Cunningham! '' Randy'' is an average high-schooler who tries to fit in and be cool. There are many times where he tries doing risky things that could possibly get him into a lot of trouble, like busting Bash's party (House of 1,000 Boogers), spitting into a volcano (Monster Dump), and using the ninja powers to fix a science project (Dawn of the Driscoll). Often he forgets that his actions have consequences, which can accidentally or purposely result in major problems for himself and the people around him. As time goes on, though, he realizes when the situation is his fault, and takes responsiblity to fix it as much as possible. He always struggles to do what's right over his own desires, but he more often then not goes with the former. His sense of responsibility and sacrifice has increased throughout the series. Though he is not very book-smart, Randy is very quick-witted in dealing with ninja situations, creating techniques, and facing normal life situations. Randy is also very good at riddles and puzzles as shown in The Tale of the Golden Doctors Note. Randy is also extremely skilled at games, much better than Howard is as seen in Weinerman Up. He can be selfish, impatient, and a bit bossy, like his attitude with the Nomicon, but is a loyal friend and has a heart of a hero, the perfect ideals of a ninja. He also keeps his promises, for example, when Howard ask him to promise to stay in the locker for 10 seconds and he did even though Howard farts and closes the locker door. Howard can be troublesome and rude, but fortunately Randy is usually forgiving with Howard's actions. He can treat Howard unfairly or uncaringly at times, like saying Howard didn't have any understanding of having a duty, but he does his best to make it up, and works hard at balancing their friendship and his job as the ninja. Despite his negative qualities, Randy proves to be very valiant and upholds high morals, as seen in Ninja Camp when he refused to fight the other students and ran back to help a student get out of one of Mac Antfee's courses THE LEGACY OF' randy cunningham' *enter the NinjaNomicon *punchoalypse *ninja sprint *monster mayhem Arcade Opening Rival Name: Naruto Uzumaki Reason: randy smoke bomb Connection: Both are popular heroes and ninja teenage naruto in Shonen Jump manga and randy in disney xd Ending TBA... Gameplay (Square Moves) *- - * - or - * - - * - - * - * - or * - * - (Triangle Moves) *''' '- - *- or - *' '- - *- - *' '- *- or *- *- (Circle Moves) * - - * - or - *- - *' '- - * - * - or * - *- (Throws) * - or - *- - *- - or (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + Left Analog Stick (Super Moves) *(Level 1) -Ninja Spikes *(Level 2) -'''Ninja Air Fist' * (Level 3) -'ninja rage' Quotes & Taunts Taunts TBA Quotes What the HEY Come on DUDE What the JUICE He’s so BRUCE He’s the CHEESE Ninja ROCK DON’T STOP What the HEY Come on YOU Do it NINJA He’s a HERO Come on FIGHTER Just a FRESHMAN AND A NINJAAAA Intros & Outros Entrances TBA Winning Screen TBA Losing Screen TBA Results Screen TBA minion howard appears as a minion who can be unlocked by reaching Rank 10 with howard Costumes 'randy without ninja suit' TBA 'randy without jacket' TBA 'randy cowboy' TBA gallery Randy-Cunningham_NORMALRANDY.png|randy without ninja suit Tumblr_inline_mlj2pi7X9q1qz4rgp.png|randy without jacket 185px-45847806179.jpg|randy cowboy Trivia TBA Category:Disney Category:Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Series Category:Character Ideas Category:Randy cunningham 9th grade ninja Category:Animation All-Stars Playable Characters